Reficul
'''Reficul' (リフィカル) appears as the "passing demon" in The Gray Garden ''where she went to give Kcalb aid in exchange for his attendance to a Devil's Meeting.'' She is the Devil of Elux's world and the queen of demons.http://malacti.tumblr.com/post/154143796726/tl-for-the-new-devil-info Appearance Reficul has long white wavy hair and messy bangs, red eyes, two gray curved horns with the right horn having two red piercings, a spade-pointed tail, and six black bat wings. She wears a black vest with four buttons, a red tie, a gray and light gray striped dress shirt, with white sleeve cuffs with four black buttons, a black pleated skirt, with a longer, cape skirt that has a red underside over the shorter skirt not covering the front, gray striped knee-high socks, and black boots with a small bat wing on each one. In the past, back when she was a seraph and served under Elux, she had the same white messy hair but with an ahoge, eyes with red irises and blue pupils; she had a light yellow halo, and six feathered white angel wings. Her dress shirt was completely blue, she had a red tie similar to her current one, and a white blazer over her dress shirt and tie, the bottom of her design is currently unknown as it has not been shown. Personality Reficul has come across as docile; leniency, calmness, and apathy are shown in her overall behavior. She tends to procrastinate with her work and usually neglects it, for she doesn't find a purpose for worrying or stressing over it. Reficul is a straightforward person, being blunt with her actions. However, she have shown sides of playfulness in her wherever it's teasing Ivlis or anything in between. She is completely devoted to her wife, Sin, and loves her dearly. Background In the past, Reficul was a seraph and served under Elux. What turned her into a devil is currently unknown, but it was mentioned that she "fell from grace". Appearances Major * The Gray Garden - Reficul appears as a major character, and is referred to as the "Passing Demon". Later, at the end, she is referred to by her true name Reficul. Relationships The Gray Garden Cast Kcalb Kcalb is Reficul's devil acquaintance. Prior to their first meeting, Kcalb had no knowledge of her, yet she knew who Kcalb was. Lowrie Lowrie is an acquaintance of Reficul, who hails from her world. They appear to have been on familiar terms before, as Reficul was able to pierce through Lowrie's kind face and tell that he was faking his personality. Ivlis Ivlis is Reficul's torture target. They later became comrades after the events of The Gray Garden. In many artworks, Reficul is seen torturing him. In her family, he is her pet. Ivlis refers to Reficul as "Queen-sama". Rieta Whilst trying to punish Ivlis, Rieta attempted to intervene. Reficul then proceeded to turn her into a lamp genie. Other Characters Sin Sin is Reficul's wife. In many artworks, it has shown that they both dearly love each other. Together, she and Reficul had a child named Mors. Mors Mors is Reficul's son she had with her wife Sin. Though Reficul is his mother, Mors refers to her by "Maou Sama"(魔王さま), or Lord Devil, instead. Lzet Lzet is Reficul's right-hand man. He is also Reficul's other lover.http://mogenglisharchive.tumblr.com/post/126360724387/mogeko-facts-relationships-repost Satanick Satanick is Reficul's devil comrade and they both torture Ivlis for fun. They seem to be on neutral terms, with Reficul being unnerved or annoyed by his shenanigans. Elux Elux is the God of Reficul's world. They hate each other. Prior to becoming a devil, Reficul served under Elux as a seraph. Sol Prior to becoming a devil, the two were comrades working under Elux; however it is evident through an artwork of Reficul with a sword, holding much resemblance to the sword the Sol is seen with in most of her artworks, that Sol had pierced Reficul. As of the 2017 10 21 update, Sol has been shown to have one sided feelings towards Reficul. Sol has also been called a 'dangerous sister' further implicating that the two are sisters. Luna Prior to becoming a devil, Reficul was a comrade of Luna. Mars Prior to becoming a devil, Reficul was a comrade of Mars. Mercury Prior to becoming a devil, Reficul was a comrade of Mercury. Battle Statistics Trivia * Reficul's name is Lucifer backwards, which is a name commonly attributed to the Devil. ** Reficul was a seraph that turned into a devil, which parallels the story of Lucifer found in the Bible, where Lucifer is an archangel that turned into a devil. * Although she wears headphones in her original artwork, she does not in her Gray Garden sprite. * Her hobby is pet training.http://mogenglisharchive.tumblr.com/post/127831274112/8-6-update-tl * Her specialty weapon is a morning star. She can be seen wielding one in several artworks. * Reficul's angel name might have been Venus: ** Elux's angels are all named after celestial bodies in the milky way. ** The ancient Greeks called Venus by the name of Phosphorus , meaning morning star. Reficul wields a morning star as a weapon. ** The Latin word corresponding with Phosphorus is Lucifer. * Her six wings can turn into hands/claws. * She is one of the exceptions to Ivlis' homosexuality. * She wishes to live a carefree life and forget all the unpleasant things. However, that would be impossible due to her status as demon queen. * As of September 7th, 2017, Reficul has been ranked 9th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Gallery *''Visit Reficul/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Quotes *"Mm? My name? I don't believe that's pertinent..." * "Please, pay me no mind. I'm simply... a passing demon."' * "The Devil here must be quite an airhead. That much is clear."'' (About Ivlis) * ''"It's a regular menagerie of ''idiots." * "I love to bully airheads like you." ''(To Ivlis) * "Lying is the first step toward an early grave" (To Emalf) * "A bird you may be, but you're no birdbrain when it comes to feigning innocence." (To Lowrie) ' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Gray Garden Category:Devil Category:Playable Characters Category:Reficul's World Category:Female Category:Mothers